Crawling Back To You
by YouGoFromThere
Summary: April had been in an accident and Jackson decides it's time to reveal his secret. He wants to fight for the love of his life. Japril fix it. 14x23 onwards
1. When I Was Your Man

_"We're trying to save Dr. Kepners life right now"_

I can still feel it. How my heart stopped beating, when I heard those words. My brain stopped working and I wished I heard somebody else's name, anybody, anybody other than April but my heart knew it was her, that sharp pang, it knew it was her, my April...mine!

 _"Stop! Enough! Alright? Stop, please?"_

I begged them to stop. I couldn't see her like that as much as it hurts. I gave up. I wanted her alive just as much but I couldn't hold on any further.

I wanted to hold her, kiss her, hug her and never let her go. It hurts so much that I'll never be able to hear her again. Even though we haven't been together in a while and I'm seeing Maggie now, her presence around me is all what I wanted to know she is doing okay and she is happy. She is present now but lifeless. She is here, yet it feels like she is so far away.

 _"That is a rhythm"_

As soon as Maggie said it. I could've kissed her but it felt wrong all of a sudden. Like I was just playing around with her and now I should go back home, to my April. I felt relieved but I was guilty now that I gave up on her. My heart was filled with hope. That maybe this was a sign. This was a sign we should give ourselves another chance? As much as I hate to admit it. I don't feel anything for Maggie as I do for April. She has always been the one.

 _"I believe you're here.I believe that._

 _I believe in you.Oh, I want to believe._

 _Yeah.I will. I will._

 _Oh, I will believe in you._

 _Okay?_

 _I'll do whatever you want._

 _I'll do anything._

 _If you exist, just..._

 _don't... don't take her away, okay?_

 _Don't. God, don't do it.Don't take April._

 _Please?"_

I've never been so desperate. I just wanna see her alive, breathing and in my arms. I beg God to give my April back to me. I'll believe in him. I've never thought God existed. But April did. So be there for her, be there for me, God. I cry my eyes out. I can't believe she is lying here. I can't believe I'll never see her running around the ER. I can't believe Harriet won't have her mother around. I can't believe I lied to her for my own selfish reasons. I don't want to believe any of that. Even though she hurt me, she left me, she broke me to the point of no recovery, I need her. I need April. She was always my necessity. Why didn't I see it before? I'm filled with guilt and then she responds by pressing my hand.

"Hey" she replies with a hey too. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm so happy to see her. Those beautiful mossy eyes. I'm happy. But deep down I know I've to get her back. I need to say her what I should've said way back.

After everyone meets her. I say her I wanna talk. But I can't bring myself to say it. "Do you wanna be my plus one to Alex and Jo's wedding?" I ask instead.

"I thought I'd go with Matthew, besides you've Maggie now." she says and I know she is right.

"Just one time because we've never been to a wedding together, for old times sake, me and you?"

"Okay, sure!" she says.

"Thank you April" _I love you so much, so so much. I wish I could say this to you._ I kiss on her forehead. I rush over to the daycare and hug Harriet. I whisper in her ear "I promise I'm gonna bring your Mama back no matter what."

I call up my lawyers and speak to them about the situation.

I'm not gonna give up on our marriage this time. I'm gonna fight. Fight for us. Fight for our love. Fight for our little family. It doesn't matter if I've to sacrifice. I will fight for April. I've always kept it a secret but now it has to surface because I can't lose her again. I'm gonna tell her everything.


	2. You Found Me

\--First of all I'd like to say I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies in the SL and the dialogues are not verbatim, because I couldn't bring myself to watch those episodes again. It hurts to see all that. So I've tried my best to collect all the facts for the rest of the story since most of it's gonna contain flashbacks, so forgive me if I've messed up anything--

 _"This is one of the simpler divorces, I've seen actually"_

I've been fighting with April for the divorce for so long, it's not something I need anymore, I just want it because I'm obstinate. I don't want to change my mind. But for some reason those words sound wrong, it's not simple at all. My heart is telling me to run away from the room as fast as I can. But I can't seem to I've become stone hearted. I want to make her feel what I've felt since she left me for Jordan.

 _"You want this? Do you really want this?"_

No I don't. I don't want this. I definitely do not want this but I don't see any other option left. My heart aches to see tears in her eyes. Her eyes are red, puffy, shining because of the tears. I never knew we'd hurt each other so much that we'd end up divorcing each other. _Please don't sign the papers April. Please be the bigger person you always are and fight for us, babe_. I'm begging inside don't do this. I hope you understand what I'm not saying. I've tears in my eyes but I don't wanna cry in front of her. I don't wanna be the person who pushed her for divorce for days, months! and now when the day is finally here, and I'm getting cold feet. It's like I'm hurting her more.

 _"Okay."_

So that's it? Okay? That's the word that will end our marriage? Stop April please, don't do this. Think about it again. Please don't give up now. My hearts in my throat I'm not able to stop her. I've to let go. You said you want to end where we started. In bed, in love. This is not how it should end.

 _"Is there anything else? Okay then"_

I see the hurt. I can feel her pain. The pain which I gave in retort to her mistakes. It's done. I left the love of my life for mistakes which I never bothered to look over. I feel like I've taken revenge for all that she did to me. But I'm not happy. She storms out of the room not making an eye contact with me. Please look at me, turn. Just once babe. Give me a reason to end this. I try to get up, to run after her, but the lawyer stops me. "I need you to sign too"

 _"I love you, April._

 _I always have._

 _I love everything about you._

 _Even the things I don't like, I love, and I want you with me._

 _I love you and I think you love me too._

 _Do you?"_

I stood up for her on her wedding, I said I love all her flaws, everything of hers. I'd never change a thing about that. If anything, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. How did I forget what I said? How could I not love her and respect her when she wanted to go to Jordan? Why didn't I make an effort to accompany her to Jordan? We learn from our mistakes, but what if it never was a mistake. What if this is how it was meant to be? What if I didn't try hard enough to reconcile? How did that love turn to hate? Or did it ever really turn to hate? Because I still do love her. I'd carry her in my arms and run so far away from everything that ruined our marriage just to save us the pain.

*~*

I page Maggie to come over to the on call room while I wait inside. I've so many thoughts revolving around my head. How am I gonna say her? I've never been undone by her. She's just like April and I was naturally attracted towards her just for that. It was the idea of April in her that undone me. Whenever I used to see that goofy girl, I didn't see Maggie, I saw April. She enters the room and my heart is pacing a million times faster. How am I gonna say it? She comes over and kisses me, my feelings have never been clearer. I don't feel anything.

"No. Stop! Maggie. I just want to talk" I invite her to sit.

"What's wrong? Is it April? Is she okay?" she asks worried.

"No it's not April. I mean it is, kind of. She is fine. But..." I drift off

"Oh my God, you're gonna break up with me, aren't you?" she tries to look me in the eyes but I can't look into them and she knows the answer.

"I want you to know that it's not you Maggie. You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you but I don't want to keep you in the shadows. I was deceiving you and me both. It's April. It always have been. She was in my arms, lifeless, it made me realize that no one can take her place. When I close my eyes I can't see anyone but her and Harriet, our beautiful little family. I've done her wrong. I've done you wrong and I'm sorry." I look at her, she is not crying. She is just standing there stunned.

"I saw it coming Jackson. I knew it way before you did. I knew it when you asked me to be your plus one or that kiss in the elevator or when you never said about us to April. I've known it all along. Whenever you looked me in the eyes, you were always searching for something, but it was a someone. You were searching for April. If anything, I've just lead you on. I really like you. Go! Get her. Don't worry about me. For what it's worth, I had a great time with you." she says with a smile.

"I'm really sorry Maggie. I didn't mean to.."

"Hey! Hey! It's okay. I saw you holding her hand, praying for her to God, to bring her back, I'd be lying to myself if I still wanted to be with you. So you know, we're done for good. You have my blessing."

I never expected it to go that way but it was a lot better. I'm not happy, I'm guilty. But I'm happy that I can be with April.

I drive upto April's place and ring the bell. She opens the door and I fall in love with her all over again. I'm just in awe of her. She is wearing a satin floral high low dress and she is a sight for sore eyes. I can't believe I let my beautiful wife go.

"Hold up! I'll just go through with the babysitter about everything." she says. I chuckle she's the same as she was before. Overthinking, overdoing everything again and again. How did I not see this before? She never changed.

"You look really beautiful in that dress April" I say and she smiles flinching her nose. That little thing she does with her nose could slip the ground off of my feet.

"You clean up good yourself, Dr. Avery" it hurt me that she called me by my last name.

"So how are things with Matthew?" I ask butthurt. I wish she'd say she still loves me.

"Things are going pretty good. I'm not sure where we are at right now but it's going great. What about you and Maggie?" she asks me back.

"Well I called it quits. It was becoming really awkward." I say but she doesn't utter a word and quietly places her hand on my hand which is on the gearshift. It gives me butterflies in my stomach all over again.

We reach the venue. "You've outdone yourself April, this is like coming out of a fairytale wedding. It's perfect." She really did a great job. I see Matthew and there's an awkward exchange of hands. _I'm sorry Matthew but I've to steal your girlfriend once again._ Everything is quite chaotic when there is an exchange of wedding venues and we all are at the wrong wedding. April must be freaking out so I rush to her aide.

Matthew is already there, on his knees. This shouldn't be happening to him the second time. Come on!!

"April, I love you" he confesses.

I didn't think I'd have to say it so soon but I have to or I'm gonna lose her again.

"April? I'm sorry to interrupt" Matthew gives me a death stare and I don't blame him. My timing couldn't be more worse.

"But you can't be in love with him. You can't marry him. I'm sorry Matthew. I still love you, April."

A sudden blow localizes all the blood rush to my nose. "Jackson!" she exclaims and runs towards me as I'm on the ground thanks to Matthews punch.

"I deserve every bit of it" I chuckle but April is not amused. She grabs some tissues for my bleeding nose. "It was always you April. I should've said something sooner but better late than never. You're the one and I screwed up badly. Please forgive me April."

"Jackson I don't know what to say" she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I know she wants me but her heart won't hurt Matthew again.

"Is it always gonna be like this, April? You have to choose now." Matthew says angrily.

"I can't do this" April sobs.

"Before you decide April I've to say one more thing. You're still my wife. You can't marry him" I say.

"You know what I'm not letting this happen again. It's over April. Let me know when you figure out everything." Matthew says and starts to turn away.

"It doesn't matter if you think I'm your wife Jackson, I'm not your wife anymore. It was you who wanted a divorce and I signed it." she says to me shocked and full of anger, tears flowing from her eyes.

"But I didn't." I say and she just stares.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I never signed them. I never could. We're still very much married April." I say and she smiles but I can't read her thoughts. She must be having a million questions.

"Why are you telling me this now? Of all times you could've said it. Why now?" she waits for an answer but I don't have one. She storms out of there.


	3. All Of Me

- _The story is coming to an end. I was going to write a OS but it was too big a story to be OS. The next chapter is the last one. Thank you for reading and sticking through it. Any comments (negative/positive) are most welcome. I've tried my best to patch up what the writers have failed to do. Forgive me if something hurt your feelings. Thank you Again!-_

The weather changes all of a sudden. It looks like a storm coming. As I rush after her. I feel dizzy because of the loss of blood. I search for her everywhere but can't seem to find her. I raise my hands to my head and curse myself for doing this. Maybe I should've just let her go and save her the pain this time. I hear sobbing sounds from a shed nearby. I know it's April. I run to the shed. I see her on the ground knees to her head, crying uncontrollably. All I wanna do is hug her as tightly as I can. But she needs space to let the information sink in. She didn't deserve this.

"My whole... My whole life... It's a joke?" she sees me and asks.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this April. I didn't want you to know it like this" I take baby steps towards her and sit beside her.

"You knew it all along and didn't bother to tell me Jackson. Why now? Jackson?" she turns towards me and looks me straight into my eyes, looking for a reason to forgive me. Her eyes are filled with anger, love, sadness, all kinds of emotions

"I didn't wanna lose you again, April. This time I wanted to work on our marriage rather than giving up."

"Marriage??? So now you want to call it our marriage?? I didn't even know we're still married this morning and now you want me to believe that I'm still your wife, that I'm yours?. You had a number of occasions to tell me Jackson. What about the time you got to know about my pregnancy? What about when I almost died bleeding giving birth to Harriet? How about when I told you how I felt about Montana? You just sat there Jackson, did you know how it hurt me inside when I was pouring out my feelings to you and you chose to just sit and stare at me? What about when I was spiraling downwards due to crisis of faith? What about when I slept with like every single person I met? Now you walk in and tell me that all this time, all along I was married, which makes me what? A cheater? Why is it that you realize you need me, when I'm with someone else? Why? Tell me Jackson!! Why do you think I'd get back with you after all those chances you had? I was constantly fighting for our marriage every single day with every single breath I had but you acted like you were done. Not acted, you were done!!! How can I be with someone who is just done with our marriage, with me? You always wanted a divorce and when I signed those papers, you decided to backoff? Just like that? You didn't want to sign? What do you think I am Jackson? You want me, when you decide you can't live without me and then you leave when you think you can't bear me? I'm not an option Jackson. You fought with me time and again for divorce. But you couldn't fight for me back then???"

It starts to thunder, wind howling harshly. The leaves are rustling wildly. As the wind blows, the door to the shed closes with a loud thud. She jumps. I hold her hand, I know how much she hates the storm.

"What about Maggie, Jackson?? How could you be with her while you know you were still married. Does that count to infidelity? Because it is hurting so bad now that I think you were with her, all the time being married to me. Did you kiss? Did you...?? You know what I don't want to know. Because your little secret, puts me in the same ship as you and I'm never going to forgive you for that Jackson." she gets up and walks towards the door but it's locked. She panics and pushes the door, kicks it but to no avail. It's locked."No! No! No! I don't want to be here!! Let me out! Hello? Anyone out there?" no one replies, they all must be busy with the wedding.

"April? Listen to me"

"I don't want to Jackson, please?" she kicks the door again but to no avail.

"April.!! I wanted to tell you so bad since the day I got to know it, but every time my emotions got the best of me. If you just listen..."

"Stop" she says and sits again the door, sobbing again. "I love you Jackson but I don't know if I can say that now, not with the person you've become"

I look at her, the way I've hurt her over the years, it's been almost 3 years now since the day she signed the papers. I hold her face with my hands "I'm still the same inside, if you just give me one more chance just to explain babe" she looks at me, with the same love in her eyes, like she always looked at me but this time it's accompanied with tears. "I'm sorry April" I say as I hug her. She hasn't stopped crying yet and she doesn't move, but I'm here as long as she wants me to be. It starts raining heavily. She looks terrified.

I recollect all the memories that led to this day.

 _"I need you to sign too"_

I sit back on the chair and stare at those papers. I can't do this. She is the love of my life. Do I really want this? I've been second guessing myself for quite a long time now. "Can I take the divorce papers home?" I ask the lawyer and he says if I can handle it then for sure. I take them home and throw the papers across the kitchen counter. I look at what used to be our home. It's lonely. I see each and every moment we shared, the good, the bad, the fights, the love, the happiness, the sadness, everything that we had was here and now it's nothing. Nothing! It's empty. If I sign those papers, this is how it's going to be, empty! I leave home and head to the bar and drink bottle after bottle of beer. I just hope that alcohol takes the pain away and makes me sign the papers. I grab the papers in my alcoholic state, sign them and put them in the USPS box addressed to the lawyer.

 _"April's pregnant"_

I was hurt when I heard Robbins say that, filled with anger. Why am I hearing it from her? Why not from April? Why now? Why not before our divorce? I wanna know! I went on a date to forget her but it didn't work. I don't think I can forget her and now it's gonna be even more hard.

 _"I knew it would, but you didn't want to stay with me"_

She said controlling all her feelings, teeth gripped, trying her best not to give in to her feelings, not to cry. She was telling the truth. I didn't wanna be with her. I never realized how much pain she must've felt when she signed those papers, until now.

 _"You're the father when there's a baby._

 _But right now, you have no choice in this._

 _It's my body, my baby._

 _You are not my husband._

 _You have no rights here._ "

Instant regret washes over my face when I realize what I just said. Her words cause me pain but my words caused her much more. How can I talk about options? No! I'm not the person who is ok with aborting. This is my child, my own blood. How did I put my feelings in front of April's? How can I be so selfish? She is handling everything alone I should be there for her, not criticize her for not telling me.

 _"You wanna feel something unbelievably awesome?"_

I felt my baby kick. This baby can actually kick and I realize how much I'm missing out. I'm not able to care for my best friend, my love, my better half, my favorite person. Why shouldn't I fix this? Fix us? I hate that I'm turning into a person who can't fight for what he loves. I want us to be a family again.

 _If you feel like you're gonna lose me,_

 _if I'm bleeding out, you..._

 _you make sure that this baby is okay"_

What? No! No no no, I need them both. I can't imagine what she is saying. She screams and my heart is twisted into a million knots. I don't know what's happening over there. All I know is I wanna be beside her, holding her, helping her, giving her strength, encouraging her but I'm here on the other side of the phone. Suddenly the screaming stopped, my hearts at my throat and I don't know what happened to my baby and our baby. The world came crashing down when there was no reply. I don't want to believe I lost her. This was the moment I realized I'm still in love with her as much as I deny it.

 _"Montana actually caused me pain._

 _Yeah, I thought I was..._

 _I thought I was good._

 _I thought it was fine._

 _But then I spent weeks_

 _wondering what it was._

 _And if it was nothing,_

 _then it's just, like, casual sex._

 _Which, to me is..._

 _I..._

 _It causes me pain,_

 _the way that we're doing this._

 _And I... I don't... I think_

 _I probably have to move out."_

I wish I could say you how much Montana meant to me. I thought we are way past this though. I didn't wanna talk about it because it felt real, like we're still in love. I'd be damned if we were not. We're divorced for a reason because we couldn't work it out. I'm scared about committing to something which has already failed miserably. I'm sorry for hurting you April but I don't know what to say anymore. I want you to be with me, live with me because I love you, but I'm not going to stop you and hurt you more. I've to let you go.

 _"You're Harriet's dad. You're not mine. Okay?"_

Well that hurt more than it should. It's true though we're divorced now and I shouldn't worry about it. But I can't she is the mother of my kid, my best friend, my love. What I wouldn't give to be with her again to help with what she is going through.

 _"Can you take Harriet tonight? That would really help"_

She kissed me. I kissed her back but then came back to my senses. I shouldn't make her regret this like Montana. I push her away though I want to kiss her crazy. I see the hurt in her eyes. She is spinning out but I can't do anything. She ain't letting me in. I wanna help her so badly partly because I believe this is my fault. It's because of me. Our baby died that was the first blow, failed marriage was the second blow to her faith and it went all downhill after that.

As I recollect every moment I can only realize we've hurt each other some way or the other. But not anymore. I'm ready to work everything out. For real this time. This time I'm sure we'll last till eternity if she gives me a chance.

I sit beside April once again. She is still crying, head on her knees. I sigh. "I know what you must be feeling April, if I know you any better I know that you want to punch me in the face just like Matthew." she raises her head and looks at me. "Tell me" she says. "I'm ready to listen."

I reach to hold her hand but I take aback. She grabs my hand and holds it. "I didn't know about the divorce until after I was with Maggie. I did believe that we were divorced."

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Well like they say, never drink and sign. I messed up but this mess up is something I'm proud of because it means we're still married." she chuckles and looks at me with eyes full of love. "I couldn't sign those papers April so I drank hoping maybe I would and I did. Let's just say it was God's will."

"God's will? You're trying really hard Jackson"

"No! That is what I actually believe. I believe in God now and I believe he did what he did that day for a reason" she looks at me proudly and presses my hand.

I hold her hand tightly because of what I'm gonna say next. "I got to know about the divorce, when Maggie came over one day." I narrate her the whole ordeal.

 _"I was protecting April and I was protecting myself, honestly, from this"_

I was protecting her. I didn't want April to be the bad person. She did kiss me but I kissed her back. I didn't want to say Maggie about the kiss is because kissing April wasn't a mistake. I knew I'd be guilty about feeling something with April. I was protecting myself from making a mistake too soon. I wasn't sure about Maggie. Everything felt a little off. And then Maggie kissed me and I kissed her back, and the next second we were on the couch. Before I know it I said her "I missed you so much, April" and that was it. She decided to give me space. I held my head in my hands and sighed. I had nothing to do to divert my mind, so I picked a cardboard box full of mails from our old house and went through it. I found a mail in it and that's how I know that we're still married.

"Okay!" that's all April says.

"I'm sorry April, you know..."

"It's okay" she says but I'm still not convinced.

"I've been meaning to tell you since that day. But with the accident and you healing. I didn't want to stress you out with this piece of information. I know I should have told you before and I'm sorry I didn't. I really want us to work. I'm ready to go to as many counseling sessions, marriage workshops, anything for you. Please just give me a chance babe. I love you April. I've always loved you and I will love you forever. I'm ready to be with you anywhere even if it means leaving Grey-Sloan. I'm all in. I wanna make things right. For you, for me, for Harriet, for all of us. My life has no meaning without you. When you almost died in my arms I made a promise to Harriet, that I'll bring her mama back at all cost. Let me keep that promise April." I say her with tears in my eyes.

Someone tries to open the door.

"Are you guys okay? I've been looking for you both all over." Robbins asks, as April leaves my hand and gets up on her feet.

"You should know better than to make promises you can't keep, Jackson" she says and leaves in the rain.


	4. I Want It That Way

Our love wasn't toxic. We were just young and stupid. We didn't want to forgive each others mistakes. We didn't let go of the grudge we held on to even after everything we went through. We never realized what we had until it was long gone. We were in love. Love doesn't fade away, if anything, it only increases. It's us who give up because we can't bear to be hurt anymore, and somehow we think that we're better off without the other, but the truth sinks in when you constantly regret what you've done. You constantly question yourself what if? Should I've done that? Could this have been any different? A million scenarios going through your head, _what if?_ When it's all over and you still have the chance, you think you can work it out, you should do it. That's what Jackson did. He took the chance he saw. But I don't know if I can, if I can bear the hurt if we fail again.

"Good morning sunshine, wake up" he says.

"I'm tired, I wanna sleep" I turn around and look at him.

"We're gonna be late for church" he kisses me and the bump on my tummy.

"Okay! Okay!" I wake up and go to the shower.

We go to the church. As I hear the following words I remember Jackson on that fateful day.

 _"Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you."_

 _(Colossians 3:13)_

 _He ran after me and handed me the papers saying "I think you should have them." He is drenched in the rain. He looks at me with a glint of hope._

 _"Okay!"_

 _I take a look at the papers with tears welled up in my eyes._

"April!" he shakes me out of my flashback.

"Yes?"

"Let's go, we've to go home and start packing" he tries to help me off of my seat.

The ride home is quiet except for Harriet's non stop blabbering. She has grown up so much. She is already five years old. She is more mature than any kid of her age, full of wisdom.

"Mama, where are we going?" she asks while playing with her hands.

"We're going to Lake Tahoe, Ladybug"

"But we didn't have any waffles today"

She doesn't ask any further questions. We reach home and we start packing.

"Aren't you going to bring that?" he asks pointing towards the wall.

I look at the wall where the divorce papers are hung up on a frame. I smile when I look at it. Jackson had drunkenly scribbled on it. It has been a part of our lives ever since he handed them over to me. A gentle reminder of the mistakes we should avoid and the love we should hold on to.

 _I never stopped loving you. I don't think I will ever stop loving you. I'm sorry. I love you, April"_

These were the words he wrote on the divorce papers instead of signing them. Maybe if he wouldn't have been drunk we'd be divorced today. I looked at those papers and sobbed. I know I love him I never could bring myself to hate him. I was glad to know the feeling was mutual. Tears of happiness flowed through my eyes.

 _"I really want to do it right this time April."_

 _I rush myself towards him and he picked me up like he always does. Our lips meet with all the burning desire, passion and yearning since all those years. The ice finally melting with the raging fire inside of us. We're both drenched in the rain but nothing else matters._ _Right now it's just us, kissing in the rain._

"April! You okay?" Jackson asks me.

I give him a peck. "Never better"

"Are you sure we should do this now? I mean with the baby and all. I don't think we should be traveling."

"Yes! I'm fine and the baby wouldn't be here until another few weeks. I want to renew our vows. I want this baby while we're married. I don't feel right after me signing the papers." I look at him hoping he would understand.

"Don't look at me like that when you know I can't resist that face" he starts kissing me on the neck.

"We gotta go." I try to move away from his arms.

"We can't even have a quickie?" he pulls me back.

"Mom! Dad!" Harriet starts screaming and I smile at him.

"Are you sure we need another one?" he jokes and I hit his arm playfully.

"Yes nugget? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Mama I don't know where Mr. Bunny is. I can't find him anywhere." she says with tears in her eyes.

"I'll help you find him" Jackson says and starts searching. "Found it" he gets up taking the bunny from under the sofa.

"I love you dad." She hugs him and hops away.

"I found a name April" he says with an excited look.

"Please tell me it's not Mr. Bunny" I laugh.

"What? No!" he stares. "Ezra!"

"Ezra Kepner?" I ask him.

"Ezra Kepner-Avery" he says eyes wide with excitement.

"We're hyphenating again?" I tease him.

"Yes April. We are but do you like it?"

"I kind of do. But I was leaning more towards Nicholas, Nicholas Kepner-Avery"

"Ezra is way better" he stares at me. "We'll keep the baby's name Ezra and I want to change my name babe" he kisses on the top of my head.

"You do? You really do?" I ask him again to be sure

"Yes, I do. So I can remind myself how much I love you if we ever fight again."

We reach Tahoe and it's as beautiful as it ever was.

Harriet walks down the aisle with me.

"Mom you look pretty" she says. "I wanna be you when I grow up"

Jackson looks at me with tears in his eyes. Like we never were married before, nothing happened, nothing changed. At this moment, everything is perfect. He holds me in his arms, placing one hand on my belly and the other holding Harriet's tiny little hand and starts to say his vows.

 _"I, Jackson Avery-Kepner, promise to fight for you again if I have to. I'll never let you go, April._ _Me and You_. _Us. Our little family. This is all I ever want._

 _I love you"_

 _Thank you everyone for all the love you guys showed me. I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always any review positive/negative are most welcome. I tried my best to give them the ending they deserve. I hope I did them some justice._


End file.
